Dream On
by magenta blues
Summary: sometimes, your dreams can get you into alot of trouble. especially when you're not supposed to be thinking of someone in a certain manner. oneshot


Dream On.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or its characters. I just write plain ol' fanfics.

_And wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead_

Oh gods, she was so embarrassed.

And it was showing. She hadn't been able to stop biting her lip throughout the entire practice, nor had she been to rid herself of the hot flush that kept rising to colour her cheeks. And then there was her constant fidgeting, her incessant chatter in an unusually high-pitched tone; all of them sure giveaways of her utter discomfort and abashment.

Oh why did she have to have that stupid dream?

'_Or nightmare' _Ayako thought wryly, but then she began to blush again as an unbidden thought entered her mind.

Oh gods, she was pathetic.

"Eh, Ayako-san, you are not well?"

Ayako jumped as the familiar sound of her coach's mellifluous voice cut through her reverie. Thankful as she was for this timely distraction, she was, nevertheless, embarrassed to be caught unawares and worse, found inattentive to the on-going game.

'_Some team manager I'm shaping out to be!'_ she thought, silently chiding herself.

"H-hai… I mean, no Sensei, I am well" Ayako stuttered. She straightened up and gave her coach her best grin, shiny teeth and all. She hoped to disarm him with her smile. Waving her hand dismissively, she tried to ward off any further scrutiny from the short, bespectacled old man.

"I am well, I was just thinking of… of our last match and how we can improve from it!" She said, nodding her head decisively, all the while still showing off her large grin.

"I see, I see." Anzai Sensei said. "Still, you might want to rest well. Sleep is very important for a player's performance, be he on the court or a supporting member."

Ayako nodded her head vigorously in rapid agreement, although sleep was the furthest thing from her mind right now, not after that intense…no, that _horrible_ dream.

Ayako breathed a sigh of relief as Anzai Sensei bought into her act, and seemingly satisfied, he turned his attention back to the game. She smiled, pleased with her own quick thinking and acting skills. But the smile that graced her mouth was brief, and the full, red lips quickly turned into a thin, faintly pink line as Ayako grimaced and mentally forced herself to concentrate on the game.

It was just really difficult and trying to concentrate on a game when you couldn't really look at one of the members without having certain devastating repercussions.

Despite her best efforts, Ayako felt her breath quicken as a red jersey flashed past her. She stared after him, mouth open, admiring his perfect form as he released a perfect shot, clean, all net and no rim. And while his teammates slapped him on the back, congratulating him on a fantastic shot, she found herself recalling her dream sequence.

_Hot breath on her neck, her hands roaming his shirtless back. Her nails digging into his skin as he trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and went even lower… _

Ayako's eyes snapped open, she realized she was panting and she quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed her odd behaviour. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed, and everyone was still caught up in the game.

No, sleep was indeed a dangerous thing right now for her. Ayako carefully avoided the no.14 that flashed past her again and chose to instead focus on the no. 7 who was racing up the court, ball in hand.

Yes, yes, that's right. Focus on him. At least he was the safe option for now.

--------------------------------------

Miyagi felt on top of the world. He had a great practice match, he had been on top form and best yet, it seemed as if Ayako was finally considering him. He had never seen the girl pay him so much attention before. It was as if her eyes never left him through out the entire match. Every time he sneaked a glance her way, he would find her watching him, with such intent concentration.

Kami-sama, he was about to go giddy with delight.

"Congratulate me man, I think I just won the lottery." Miyagi said, slapping his team mate, Mitsui, on the back.

"Yare-yare, just because you happened to score more points than me, for the first time I might add, doesn't mean that you have to get so puffed up about it" Mitsui said huffily, sore at the fact that Miyagi was probably rubbing in his little victory over him.

"No, not just that," Miyagi lowered his voice "I mean, Ayako hasn't stopped staring me all day. I think I'm finally in!"

Mitsui snorted, he should have known that that was Miyagi's top priority.

"No, I'm serious, watch!" Miyagi insisted, and grabbing Mitsui's arm, he dragged him towards the curly-haired girl sitting on the bench.

She was staring at the team's statistics when they approached her, her head was bent over, and her cap seemed to obscure her vision.

"Ahem, um, hey Aya-chan" Miyagi said in what he hoped was his most seductive voice.

Ayako looked up, her brows furrowed, slightly annoyed at the interruption. She gasped when she saw the two boys, her face turning hot as she recalled how she had mentally undressed one of them in her dream.

"Yes what is it?" She said, refusing to allow herself to look at Mitsui.

"Uh… "Miyagi paused, realizing too late that he hadn't really prepared anything to say to her. "Uh… we just wanted to say hi"

"Ok, hi. " She said, looking a little bewildered at the exchange.

"Yeah, that's all. " Miyagi said

Mitsui cleared his throat. "Right, we have to go shower."

"Did you see that? She kept staring at me? And she was blushing! Man-o-man, I'm in!" Miyagi exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot.

Making a frustrated noise, Mitsui plugged his ears as Miyagi continued to babble. Honestly, he was becoming more and more like Sakuragi by the day.

_Wherever you may find it, wherever it may lead_

_Let your private emotion come to me_

Author's note: Song by Ricky Martin. decided to do a little risqué take on slam dunk, let me know what you think


End file.
